Pra Gente Ser Feliz
by LaraQueiroz
Summary: Jake/Nessie. "E quando a hora chegar, volta! Que o nosso amor está acima das coisas desse mundo" Spoilers de Breaking Dawn


Pra gente ser feliz

"E se alguma coisa acontecer e eu não voltar?"

Jacob olhou para Renesmee e sorriu. Ela tinha apenas dois anos de vida, mas seu corpo era de uma garota de quase dezessete anos. Era quase inacreditável o quanto ela podia se desenvolver rápido. Na verdade era inacreditável. E praticamente único se não fosse por algumas outras exceções pelo mundo afora. De qualquer forma, para Jacob, Renesmee era única em tudo. A única com um cheiro vicioso, em toda uma família de vampiros que fedia menta. A única que era capaz de aprender qualquer coisa que lhe ensinassem com uma velocidade incomum. A única que fazia com que o centro gravitacional da Terra mudasse para ela mesma (pelo menos a gravidade que atingia Jacob). A única que fazia a convivência com Rosalie quase suportável. Mas, agora, Jacob não ia mais precisar conviver com Rosalie ou com qualquer outro Cullen. Renesmee ia deixar aquela casa por pelo menos um ano. Edward e Bella eram bem insistentes quanto à educação de Nessie. Achavam que ela tinha muito que aprender e viver, antes de se prender a um lobisomem pelo resto de sua eternidade. Jake desconfiava que o pai da garota apenas fizesse isso com a esperança de que ela encontrasse um vampiro sexy pra ficar com ela. Qualquer coisa era melhor que um cachorro, na opinião dele. Jacob não sabia se Bella compartilhava da mesma esperança, mas sabia muito bem o ciúme doentio que a mãe tinha para com a filha. Mesmo que soubesse que Jake só queria o melhor para Nessie, e mesmo que entendesse perfeitamente como funcionava esse negócio de impressão. Era visível que ela tentava mais do que tudo no mundo manter a filha dela longe de qualquer ato sexual. E Jake não a odiava por isso, por mais que desejasse Nessie. A garota poderia até ter a mente e o corpo de uma garota de dezessete anos. Mas Bella só tinha tido dois anos com a filha, para deixá-la se envolver com um rapaz desse jeito. Mesmo que esse rapaz fosse o seu melhor amigo, a sua alma gêmea do mundo normal, sem seres místicos.

"Hey!" Renesmee tocou seu rosto e ele pôde vê-la chorando. Odiava a forma como esse dom dela o fazia sentir-se como Edward, quando via a mente de outros. Ela deve ter percebido que ela tinha mostrado sua dor, pois tirou suas mãos do rosto dele "Desculpe. Esqueci de bloquear." Ela sorriu tristemente.

"Não faz mal." Ele deu de ombros tentando convencê-la de que estava tudo bem.

Eles estavam sozinhos no quarto dela. Jacob sabia que só eram deixados sozinhos porque Edward ouvia tudo o que eles pensavam do lado de fora. Desejou horrores que Bella estivesse do lado deles e protegesse seus pensamentos.

"E se eu não voltar?" ela repetiu tristemente.

"É lógico que você vai voltar" ele colocou o máximo de segurança que pôde em sua voz e deu um sorriso divertido.

Ela jogou-se na cama e bufou. Ele sentou-se perto da cabeça dela e pegou uma mecha de seus cabelos. Ele realmente ia sentir falta da maciez daqueles cabelos. Não conseguiu bloquear o pensamento que passaria um ano sem ver aquele tom bronze novamente. Ou pior. Que ele passaria um ano vendo os cabelos de Edward e lembrando-se da maciez dos cabelos de Nessie. _Como se eu pudesse esquecer._ Pensou amargurado.

"E se você não gostar mais de mim, quando eu voltar?" a voz dela saiu quase infantil. Adequada para os verdadeiros dois anos que ela tinha.

Ele riu com a idéia absurda de não gostar mais dela.

"Eu já não te expliquei como funciona a impressão?"

Ela sorriu, mas ainda estava com a expressão triste.

"Eu vou estar mais velha. Pelo menos com uns vinte e poucos anos. Oh! Deus! Eu vou estar mais velha que meus pais!" ela reclamou colocando as mãos no rosto.

Jacob pegou as mãos dela e tirou-as de seu rosto para que pudesse vê-la novamente. Era impressionante o quanto ele não se cansava da beleza dela.

"Em primeiro lugar, mais velha não significa mais feia ou menos amada. Eu vou sempre te amar da mesma forma, mesmo que você tenha a aparência de uns oitenta anos. Em segundo lugar, você sabe que o processo de envelhecimento está desacelerando. Você vai ter vinte e poucos anos apenas quando completar sete anos."

"Você fala como se não se importasse com a minha partida"

Aquilo doeu em Jacob. Como ela podia achar que ele não se importava com a partida dela? A idéia de viver um ano longe de sua pele impossivelmente macia o deixava louco. Era absurdo o quanto ele já sentia falta de Renesmee antes mesmo dela ter ido embora.

"Mas que absurdo é esse? Eu me importo com você indo embora. É com certeza a única coisa com que me importo. Mas eu sei que você vai voltar e aí eles não vão mais poder nos separar" ele repetiu essa última frase em pensamento. Quase gritando para que Edward soubesse disso. _Como se você já não soubesse, não é sanguessuga?_

"Não diga que sabe que eu vou voltar!" ela gritou e sentou-se na cama, longe dele. Jacob teve vontade de trazê-la de volta. "Nem minha tia Alice sabe se eu vou voltar." Renesmee abraçou as penas e escondeu o rosto em seus joelhos "Eu queria não ser essa aberração, para que minha tia soubesse o que eu sou" resmungou baixinho.

"Você não é uma aberração. E eu não quero que você deseje ser diferente do que é." Ele colocou o máximo que pôde de autoridade em sua voz. "Se você fosse humana, nós estaríamos bem mais longe do que um ano para ficarmos juntos. E se você fosse vampira." Ele contorceu a cara em nojo "eu não acho que poderia gostar do seu cheiro tanto quanto eu gosto. Você não é uma aberração. Você é feita para mim."

Renesmee levantou a cabeça e Jacob viu algumas marcas molhadas em sua bochecha. Fixou aquela imagem em sua cabeça desejando que Edward sofresse tanto quanto ele sofria.

"Você vai conhecer o mundo todo! Não desperdice a chance de matar toda essa curiosidade que existe em você. De aprender tudo o que for possível." Ele aproximou-se dela e fez com que ela deitasse a cabeça em seu peito. "Você sabe que eu não vou deixar de te esperar. E eu sei que você vai voltar para mim."

Renesmee encostou uma mão em seu rosto e mostrou vários momentos deles juntos. Não que ele precisasse daquilo para lembrar-se, mas ver pelos olhos dela era especialmente gratificante. Ele sempre tivera a certeza de que Renesmee o amava. E cada vez que ela confirmava isso ele sentia-se mais seguro de que ela voltaria.

"É por isso que eu sei que você vai voltar." Ele respondeu às imagens que Nessie lhe passava.

"Se meu pai não fosse invadir o meu quarto e matar você, e te beijaria agora." Ela disse divertida, mas com um sorriso triste.

"Eu posso sobreviver a uma luta com ele."

Ele puxou-a pela cintura e trouxe-a para cima de seu corpo, deitando-a em seu peito. Seus lábios se encostaram e ele investiu com a língua para dentro de sua boca. Beijou-a o mais delicadamente que pôde, apesar de saber que ela não era tão quebrável quanto Bella era (pelo menos quando humana). Sabia que tinham pouco tempo, e que Edward iria entrar furioso por aquela porta a qualquer momento.

"Acho que essa despedida já está longa demais" Jacob pôde ouvir a voz de Edward na porta do quarto. A diplomacia dele não era suficiente para esconder a raiva. Afastou Renesmee antes que o vampiro a tirasse de cima dele. "Sua mãe está te esperando no carro." Edward completou quando Nessie botou-se de pé e olhou para ele com os dentes à mostra.

Renesmee olhou para Jacob uma última vez e encolheu os ombros.

"Promete que a impressão não vai passar?" sussurrou com a voz embargada.

"Prometo" ele assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu.

Jake viu sua Nessie deixando o quarto, mas continuou deitado na cama. Não sabia se tinha forças suficientes para vê-la entrar no quarto. Quando ela saiu Edward olhou para ele. Não tinha raiva em seus olhos.

"Não pense que eu não sei o quanto vocês dois estão sofrendo. E não pense que eu não esteja sofrendo também. Mas você sabe que ela não iria embora se vocês estivessem mais envolvidos. E eu sei que você concorda que é importante para ela a oportunidade de absorver tudo o que o mundo tem para ensinar"

Jacob levantou-se da cama e começou a ir embora. Não agüentava o cheiro daquelas sanguessugas quando Nessie não estava por perto.

"Você sabe que ela vai voltar em um ano" Edward disse antes de Jacob fechar a porta da casa e transformar-se em lobo.

_É eu sei._ Pensou enquanto corria na direção oposta àquela que Bella tinha dirigido. _O que eu não sei é se posso suportar esse ano._

_**~*~**_

_Te tenho com a certeza _

_De que você pode ir_

_Te amo com a certeza _

_De que irá voltar _

_Pra gente ser feliz _

_Você surgiu e juntos _

_Conseguimos ir mais longe _

_Você dividiu comigo a sua história _

_E me ajudou a construir a minha _

_Hoje mais do que nunca somos dois _

_A nossa liberdade é o que nos prende _

_Viva todo o seu mundo _

_Sinta toda liberdade _

_E quando a hora chegar, volta... _

_Que nosso amor está acima das coisas desse mundo _

_Vai dizer que o tempo _

_Não parou naquele momento _

_Eu Espero por você _

_O tempo que for _

_Pra ficarmos juntos _

_Mais uma vez_

Mais uma vez.

Jota Quest.

**N/A**: Eu estava ouvindo essa música e ela me pareceu a CARA de Jake e Renesmee. Aí eu pensei em escrever alguma coisinha para eles.

Mas na verdade essa é minha primeira fic Twilight e eu não estou muito acostumada a escrever sobre eles. Eu escrevo mesmo sobre Harry Potter.

Por favor, se leram, comentem. Porque não tem nada que anime mais um autor a sempre continuar escrevendo do que aceitação do público. Obrigada e beijos.


End file.
